<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by AshWinterGray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835626">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray'>AshWinterGray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tenrou Paradox [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, F/M, Family Reunions, I Did not tag every character, Reunions, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the disappearance of Fairy Tail's strongest members, Master Natsu Dragneel is still leading Fairy Tail. Cana Alberona was given the honor of Fairy Tail's first S Class Mage since their loss. Lucy Heartfilia has been given the role of Wizard Saint after the reveal of a traitor. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector, and Frosch have become one of Fairy Tail's strongest teams. There are three new additions to the guild. And Romeo just wants a way to prove himself. </p><p>And then Blue Pegasus came with word of Tenrou Island. It's time to bring their Fairies home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tenrou Paradox [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tenrou Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The moment the island appeared, it became evident that only Fairy Tail members could see it, no one outside the Guild quite sure what caused the waters to rock. But because of the kindness of Blue Pegasus; Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale had sent Guild members to aid.</p><p>            “Alright,” Cana stepped up. “Here’s what’s going to happen. “We’ll take three life boats to Tenrou with two Fairy Tail members each. Once we’ve secured each member, we’ll do necessary medical, and take care of any less serious injuries here. Everybody got it!”</p><p>            <strong>“YES MA’AM!”</strong></p><p>            Droy, Jet, Cana, Bisca, Alzack, and Max took to the boats, leaving Warren and Laki with the other three Guilds to communicate with Warren’s telepathy. It was with baited breaths that everyone waited for some sort of news. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy had opted to wait at the Guild Hall with the rest of the Guild for two reasons. One; so that Natsu would not suffer motion sickness. Two; as acting Master, Natsu needed to stay with the Guild, and he needed Lucy to remain calm during the wait.</p><p>            Which made Cana the best person to head this mission.</p><p>            “Over here!” Alzack called to them, waving wildly. “I found Gray!”</p><p>            Cana’s heart began to pound in her chest as she raced over towards Alzack. Sure enough, Alzack was helping Gray sit up, giving him instructions that Gray was ignoring.</p><p>            “What are you doing here?” Gray was questioning the man. “And why do you look so much older?”</p><p>            Alzack chocked out a laugh. Or a sob. Or maybe both.</p><p>            Cana couldn’t blame him.</p><p>            “Gray you dope.”</p><p>            “Who said that!” Gray jerked towards the group, only hissing in slight pain. “Cana?!”</p><p>            Cana offered Gray a hand, not caring that there were tears in her eyes as she pulled him up. He seemed so disturbed.</p><p>            “What’s going on?” Gray demanded.</p><p>            “There’s a lot,” Cana brushed the tears from her eyes. “We’ll explain once we get everyone together. I swear.”</p><p>            “They’re over here!” Max shouted from a short distance away. “I found them! Over here!”</p><p>            <em>“We found them!”</em> Cana sent her thoughts to Warren. <em>“They’re alive!”</em></p><p>            The moment Cana saw each of them for herself, she broke down in tears and cried. The weight of having kept this secret finally overcoming her as she screamed out at the world. It was Mirajane, bless her heart of gold, who came to comfort her as she sobbed. Lisanna joining in too. And Cana cried.</p><p>            “You jerk,” she punched Laxus in the shoulder. “We looked for you! Nobody could find you, anywhere!”</p><p>            “Hey, it hasn’t been that long,” Laxus raised his hands in defense.</p><p>            The six guild members that hadn’t previously been on Tenrou grew silent.</p><p>            “My children,” Makarov called to them, and didn’t that just make the tears come all over again. “How long has it been?”</p><p>            Cana bit her lip, sucking in a breath.</p><p>            “Seven years.”</p><p>            <strong><em>“WHAT?!”</em></strong></p><p>-------------------------</p><p>            “Not that I’m not glad to see you again,” Erza pulled away from Milliana. “But what are you doing here?”</p><p>            “I joined a guild, Erzie!” Milliana brushed tears from her eyes. “The Mermaid Heel Guild. We’re one of three Guilds to have an alliance with Fairy Tail!”</p><p>            “An alliance, you say?” Makarov looked towards the people aboard the Christina.</p><p>            “It became necessary the second year you were gone,” Jura stepped forward, face grave. “It started when a Guild Master from a new guild called Sabertooth decided to outright attack Fairy Tail.”</p><p>            “With the Magic Council insisting that Fairy Tail be demonized, our hands were tied,” Cana huffed, leaning up against the railing. “Shortly after the incident with Sabertooth, your son tried to recruit Mermaid Heel to stand against us.”</p><p>            “Luckily,” Kagura added, “we had already formed a bond with Lucy Heartfilia. It was shortly after the Grand Magic Games that we decided we needed an alliance. Especially with Fairy Tail still in recovery after their loss.”</p><p>            “The Grand Magic…what?” Levy questioned, brow scrunched.</p><p>            “Sounds, manly!”</p><p>            “The Grand Magic Games,” Hibiki pulled up his archive. “It started when the King of Fiore invited Wizard Guilds to join an event. You have an elimination round that narrows down the guilds to an unspecified number. Then you have competitions to gain points. Whoever has the most points at the end of the games wins and is declared the strongest Guild in Fiore for that year.”</p><p>            “You’ll be please to know we currently hold the title,” Max grinned cheekily. “We’ve won it four of the six years it’s been in existence.”</p><p>            “I bet Natsu loved that,” Erza smiled fondly.</p><p>            Again, the boat got quiet.</p><p>            “Is Natsu okay?” Wendy asked timidly.</p><p>            “Oh, Natsu’s fine,” Cana waved off. “But Guild Masters are forbidden from taking part in the Grand Magic Games.”</p><p>            “What does the Guild Master have to do with Salamander?” Gajeel demanded.</p><p>            The members of the Guild who had endured the seven year loss turned to look at Makarov. The old man had gone utterly silent.</p><p>            <strong>“YOU MADE NATSU GUILD MASTER?!”</strong></p><p>            “QUIET YOU BRATS!” Makarov barked back. “I left a list of a potential order in case something were to happen, as I do every time I leave the Guild. I take it you found it?”</p><p>            “Sure did,” Cana grinned. “Natsu thought it was a joke, but he’s filled the role pretty well. Lucy and I shift out as temporary Guild Master whenever Natsu gets called away or needs to let off some steam, but he’s not half bad.”</p><p>            “He did learn from the best,” Bisca smiled at Makarov. “Fairy Tail has been thriving under the three of them. Cana, Natsu and Lucy all became S Class wizards by decree of the Wizard Saints a few years ago, along with a few tests we created, and Lucy became a Wizard Saint only a couple months ago.”</p><p>            “Lu’s a wizard saint?” Levy gasped.</p><p>            “Sure is!” Warren laughed. “Originally, they needed someone to replace Makarov, but Jura, Natsu, Lucy, and Cana refused to let that role be filled. Then we discovered that one of the Wizard Saints was a traitor, so he got booted pretty quickly. Then they needed two people to join the Wizard Saints.”</p><p>            “Natsu and Lucy are on pare,” Laki smiled at the group, finishing off the last few bandages on Lisanna. “It took them three days to agree to who would take their place since neither was going to take Makarov’s place.”</p><p>            “It appears a lot has happened since we vanished,” Makarov sighed. “Is the Guild Hall at least still standing?”</p><p>            “Relatively,” Cana huffed. “But in our defense, people kept attacking us. We’ve remodeled at least five times.”</p><p>------------------------</p><p>            “WE’RE BACK!”</p><p>            Cana hardly stepped a foot through the doors before the Guild Hall erupted and the group was being tackled. There were tears all around, laughing and crying. Cana barely caught sight of her friends up on the deck near the S Class board.</p><p>            “Oi! Ice Princess!”</p><p>            “WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?” Gray lunged out of the pile of people, only to freeze as he caught sight of Natsu and Lucy smiling down at them. Lucy cradled their son in her arms, Natsu letting their daughter sit in his lap. “Natsu? Lucy?”</p><p>            The Guild fell silent as they noticed the tears streaming down their friend’s faces.</p><p>            “Welcome home,” Natsu greeted, roughly scrubbing the tears away. “Wel-welcome home!”</p><p>            “We’ve missed you,” Lucy offered the brightest smile she could muster.</p><p>            There were so many tears and just as much hugging. Makarov was in absolute awe as Lucy placed her son in his arms.</p><p>            “This is your great grandson,” Lucy sniffed. “Hiro Dragneel.”</p><p>            “Don’t forget your great granddaughters,” Natsu carried the two girls forward. “Asuka Connell and Nashi Dragneel. Girls, this is your great grandfather.”</p><p>            “I’M A GREAT GRANDPA!”</p><p>            “Lu-Lucy,” Levy stuttered, hand covering her mouth. “Did-did I miss your wedding?”</p><p>            The Guild Hall got quiet. Erza clearly stiffened, muttering something about being a horrible friend. Gray’s eyes were blown wide as he looked from the kids to his two best friends.</p><p>            “Nah,” Lucy waved off. “Natsu and I opted to have a small private ceremony just to make it official, but we made a promise to have our actual wedding when you all came back. We can go ahead and start planning it for our Anniversary date!”</p><p>            “Oh, yeah,” Natsu agreed, grinning just as bright as Lucy. “We gotta check our guest list again! Make sure we got everyone we want to invite!”</p><p>            “WE’RE BACK!”</p><p>            “Stin! Roe! Yuino!”</p><p>            Nashi vaulted from Natsu’s arms bounding over to the three mages and two Exceeds that had just entered the guild. Sting wasted no time in scooping Nashi up, grin only growing as he took note of the new faces.</p><p>            “Did you ge’ monstah?”</p><p>            “Yeah we did, you little fire breather!”</p><p>            “Yay! You go meet grandpa!”</p><p>            “Grandpa, huh?” The group of five stopped before Natsu and Makarov. “It’s an honor to finally meet you, Master Makarov. I’m Sting Eucliffe, and this is my partner, Lector. I’m a white dragon slayer.”</p><p>            <strong>“A WHAT?!”</strong></p><p>            “This is Frosch, and my name is Rogue Cheney. I’m a shadow dragon slayer.”</p><p>            <strong>“HUH!?”</strong></p><p>“Yukino Aguria, Master. I’m a celestial mage.”</p><p>            <strong>“WHAT!?”</strong></p><p>“We’ve been busy,” Lucy beamed, pulling Yukino into a hug. “These guys were some of our first new members.”</p><p>            “Seven dragon slayers in one guild,” Makarov breathed in awe. “And two celestial mages. Not to mention two wizards saints. What a marvel this guild has become.”</p><p>            “Technically three if you count Warrod,” Lucy corrected brightly. “Plus we currently hold the record for strongest guild in Fiore.”</p><p>            “Seven years of intense training does do that to you,” Sting joked, getting a light punch from Yukino.</p><p>            “He’s not wrong,” Kinana teased from behind the bar. “Lucy, Natsu, Cana, and Happy all trained nearly non-stop the last seven years. They’re magic power is crazy intense!”</p><p>            “Happy?” Charle turned to look skeptically at the Exceed.</p><p>            “Yeah! Watch this!” With a poof of smoke, Happy now stood as a human boy, grinning as his cat ears twitched. “I mastered my transformation magic! And my magic is way stronger in this form. Though it’s harder to eat my fish this way. What do you think Charle?”</p><p>            Charle, for one, was speechless.</p><p>            “That’s quite impressive,” Lily answered for Charle. “That must have taken some time to Master.”</p><p>            “Yeah, only seven years!” Happy grinned, turning back into a cat so he could continue his meal.</p><p>            “I’m proud of you, my children,” Makarov smiled at them. “I am so, so proud of the people you have become.”</p><p>            “And we’re so glad you’re back,” Lucy smiled right back.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>            Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Cana were leading Makarov down the stairs. It didn’t take long for Makarov to realize where they were heading. Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch were close behind. The decision to share with the five had not been their choice.</p><p>            Lucy had gone missing when Midnight and his gang returned with a vengeance. In a fit of panic, Yukino had run to Mavis, dragging her teammates with her. Evidently revealing Fairy Heart’s existence. It led to their name, however. Team Fairy Soul, as the five agreed to guard the secret close their hearts.</p><p>            “Because of the number of attacks on our Guild, we deemed it best to make sure that our First Master was secure,” Lucy opened the door and instantly walked to what looked like a normal wall. Letting some of her magic escape her body, a hidden lacrima recognized her touch and allowed her entrance. “She’s still a secret, only those in this room knowing of her, but we figured it would be wise to input your touch into the lacrima.”</p><p>            Makarov awed the way a simple storage type room gave way to Master Mavis. Michelle sat at the foot of the lacrima, forever guarding their First Master. The corresponding battle had taken the life of Jude Heartfilia in the man’s desperate attempt to save his daughter. But things had gotten better since that loss.</p><p>            “There’s a lot we need to catch you up on, Gramps,” Natsu sat down in front of Mavis. “A lot has changed in those seven years.”</p><p>            Makarov had a feeling he was in for a rollercoaster. And he was the dragon slayer stuck on said roller coaster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone please remind me that I need to tack on an explanation of the seven years at the end of this book. I'll forget otherwise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crime Sorcière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu, Lucy, Cana, and Happy have many secrets. Its not that they're bad secrets, but the safety of their Guild does depend on these secrets. Some of those secrets....may or may not effect the Tenrou Team...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HAVE COMPLETELY BOTCHED THE FAIRY TAIL TIMELINE!!!!!!!!</p><p>You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Natsu took great pleasure in beating each of his Guildmates to the dust. Even Gildarts was impressed by Natsu’s show of strength, though they agreed to wait before sparing till they were both at full strength and at a more secluded location than to do so this close to Magnolia.</p><p>            “How did he get so powerful?” Gray grouched, rolling his sore shoulder.</p><p>            “Seven years of intense training will do that to you,” Rogue pointed out, glancing to where Natsu was talking hushly to Cana and Lucy. “Your disappearance hit them hard, and they started pushing themselves to an extreme. After a year, Lucy was able to outlast Jura of Lamia Scale during the Grand Magic games. Cana managed to take out her entire competition with a single strike a day later.”</p><p>            “It wasn’t until a couple years ago that the Wizard Saints practically forced them to become S Class wizards,” Lector added, getting a nod from Frosch. “It was pretty intense, too. Especially as this conversation was forced on them shortly after Lucy’s father passed away.”</p><p>            “A lot has happened in the last seven years,” Sting shoved a sandwich in his mouth, making sure to chew before he continued speaking. Lucy had instilled manners into him, after all. “As the Guild grew, the four of them decided they needed to do whatever it took to unsure that no one suffered as great a loss as Fairy Tail had.”</p><p>            “Hence the alliance,” Erza concluded in thought.</p><p>            “Among other things,” Rogue nodded.</p><p>            “We actually have an alliance with the King of Fiore, too,” Yukino chirped up, a bright smile on his face. “Princess Hisui is a Celestial Mage, and the former Queen was a dear friend of Lucy’s mother. Lucy has been training Hisui and I together in our magic, and the King even let’s her take the occasional job with us.”</p><p>            “We even forced the Magic Council to change,” Lector boasted as if this wasn’t a big deal. Which it most certainly was. “After several instance of attacks and abuse of power, the King put his foot down. Lucy and the Wizard Saints now act as officials over the Council. Hence why a man with ties to Alvarez was kicked out. But Fairy Tail put that jerk in his place when he retaliated.”</p><p>            Sting and Rogue’s heads suddenly snapped towards Lucy, Natsu, and Cana. It was so sudden, and their gazes so intense, that the others turned to follow their gaze. Happy had clearly just joined the group, talking rapid fire to the three.</p><p>            “What’s wrong, Rogue?” Frosch asked, placing cute little paws on Rogue’s hand.</p><p>            “They’re back early,” Rogue whispered.</p><p>            Understanding seemed to pass Yukino and the two Exceeds.</p><p>            “Is that good or bad?” Yukino asked, eyeing her two best friends.</p><p>            “They’re not sure yet,” Sting grumbled under his breath. “But from the sound of it, they found what Natsu was looking for.”</p><p>            The Tenrou group exchanged glances. Sting was already moving, motioning his team to stay where they were. Not that any of them had attempted to follow. The conversation turned intense, though remained under hushed voices as the now five discussed something.</p><p>            “We told you there were things that happened over the last seven years,” Rogue began slowly, drawing the Tenrou Team’s gaze back to him. “During that time period, when the Magic Council was forced to under changes, Magnolia had a period of a great attack. It was shortly after the third annual Grand Magic Games. Lucy had discovered she was pregnant with Nashi, and Princess Hisui approached us about an Eclipse Gate.”</p><p>            “An Eclipse Gate?” Levy frowned.</p><p>            “It’s a gate through time,” Yukino explained. “It runs on the power of Celestial Spirit Magic. Specifically, the golden gate keys. We’re unsure when it was created, but during the games, someone attempted to use the gate. Crocus was nearly destroyed, and Lucy nearly lost her baby.”</p><p>            “In the process, we discovered the existence of an independent guild,” Rouge continued. “A guild that worked outside the law to bring Justice to those who chose to become dark guilds or pretended to be a regular guild with dark intensions. Since then, we’ve made yet another alliance with this Guild. They continue to work roughly outside the law, but only under Fairy Tail’s name. We’ve worked with them on occasions, but Natsu doesn’t normally allow anyone to interfere with their work.”</p><p>            “Natsu sent them on a job months ago,” Yukino turned to look at the Tenrou Team head on. “Not even we’re sure what the job entailed, and the five of us are considered Fairy Tail’s most trusted because Natsu and Lucy raised us.”</p><p>            “So why tell us?” Gajeel questioned, glaring the four down.</p><p>            “Because the three founding members of this guild have a relatively close relationship with Erza, Gray, and Juvia,” Yukino explained, not at all intimidated by Gajeel’s stare. “And some of you will recognize the remaining members.”</p><p>            This response, of course, only caused more confusion.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>            It wasn’t until late that night that the Tenrou Team got their answer.</p><p>            “We’re here~!”</p><p>            Kinana, who had been with Mira behind the bar, glanced up with a smile towards the Guild Hall doors.</p><p>            “Welcome back, guys,” she greeted the hooded figures warmly. “Master Natsu is waiting for you in his office. Have you eaten yet? I can have something prepared for when you come back down.”</p><p>            “That would be lovely, thank you,” the man, obviously the leader, spoke, slowly removing his hood.</p><p>            “Je-Jellal?”</p><p>            Jellal’s head turned quickly, his eyes widening as he took in the startled form of Erza Scarlet. A face he never thought he would see again. He’d heard the rumors, yes. But he hadn’t expected to see her here, right now.</p><p>            The others were slowly taking off their own hoods, letting the Tenrou Team gape at the familiar faces that had once been enemies. Juvia moved to Meredy, instantly pulling the girl that had once been so small into a hug. Gray found himself staring at Ultear in shock, not sure what to make of the girl that had once attacked him.</p><p>            “It’s good to see you again, Gray,” Ultear smiled, offering a slight head nod.</p><p>            Gray opened his mouth but was instantly cut off.</p><p>            “I hate to cut this off, but it’s quite urgent that we speak to Crime Sorcière,” Lucy’s voice boomed over the Guild Hall. “I promise there will be time for questions in the morning. Jellal, could you and your team please step into Master’s office. Sting, could you take care of the little dragons? I’m not sure how long this will take.”</p><p>            “Can do, Lucy,” Sting stood up, moving to where Nashi was fast asleep at one of the tables, while Lector flew to retrieve baby Hiro. “See you in the morning.”</p><p>            The Tenrou team watched as Jellal led his group towards Natsu’s office, Lucy giving the Tenrou Team a sad smile before following after them.</p><p>            “Something fishy is going on,” Gajeel grumbled to the group. “I don’t like that Salamander and Bunny Girl are keeping secrets.”</p><p>            “That’s sort of been their thing,” Max chuckled at the Tenrou Team. “You see, because Crime Sorcière is an independent guild, they often operate in things outside the law, and though we as Fairy Tail have an agreement with the King and Magic Council, there is the risk that their actions could come back to harm us as a Guild. Natsu, Lucy, Cana, and Happy all agreed to keep their dealings secret so we all had plausible deniability.”</p><p>            “Because if you don’t know, you can’t get in trouble,” Levy gasped. “Of course. That’s ingenious!”</p><p>            “We know!” Macao grinned, offering them a drunk toast. “Though the only spat we’ve ever really had was with Mermaid Heel.”</p><p>            “Which was completely understandable,” Wakaba added.</p><p>            “True,” Laki stepped up taking the last of the beer away from the two men. “Milliana didn’t take the agreement well, at first. And poor Kagura was Simon’s younger sister. But Lucy had that cleared up fairly quickly, at least.”</p><p>            “But they still act illegally?” Erza questioned, voice stern.</p><p>            “Only to eradicate dark guilds and flush out guilds who abuse their power,” Kinana chimed in brightly. “The King has a deal that if they manage to eradicate 100 dark guilds and do the occasional odd job, he’ll give them a full-pardon!”</p><p>            <em>“She has a crush on one of the members,”</em> Warren telepathically told the others. <em>“It goes both ways, but they refuse to date until he’s been pardoned, and Crime Sorcière is very insistent on atoning for their sins.”</em></p><p>            <em>“Though in our personal opinion, they’ve already more than atoned for their past,” </em>Nab added through the mind-link.</p><p>            “And why was it necessary?” Erza demanded.</p><p>            The group not on Tenrou exchanged glances.</p><p>            “There are a <em>lot</em> of people who have been abusing their power as guilds,” Wakaba answered with a huff. “We’ve had to defend ourselves left and right. It makes things easier if we have a team who can go in and take care of a problem before it even gets to start.”</p><p>            The non-Tenrou team nodded in agreement.</p><p>            “You guys have history,” and no one had even realized Yukino was still there. “Believe me, I understand. We understand. In fact, before Jellal got to them, most of Crime Sorcière tried to sacrifice Lucy a few years back. But we’ve chosen to forgive them for what happened. It doesn’t make it right, but at least they’re trying to fix what they caused. At least give them a chance. Please.”</p><p>            “Is it really that important to you?” Gray questioned.</p><p>            “Gray, dear, your clothes,” Juvia offered him his outfit back.</p><p>            “Most of us wouldn’t be here had Jellal and his team not interfered once or twice,” Rogue covered Yukino’s eyes as Gray slipped his clothes back on. “It may not make sense, but we trust them, despite the wrong they have done us in the past.”</p><p>            “Very well,” Erza sighed, pinching her nose. “We’ll give them a chance. For your sake.”</p><p>            The entire guild hall seemed to relax. Guess it did mean that much to them.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>            “It wasn’t easy,” Eric growled as Jellal placed the case on the desk. “And I’d like to know why we needed to find them in the first place.”</p><p>            “Is this all of them?”</p><p>            “No. We believe there are three more still in existence, but obtaining them will require further planning.”</p><p>            Natsu opened the case, revealing the lacrimas inside.</p><p>            “We have reason to believe that Guilds are purposefully searching for these Lacrimas,” Lucy explained as Natsu slammed the lid on the case. “We thought it a good idea to gather the ones in Fiore before that plan could be placed into action.”</p><p>            “No one deserves to have a lacrima forced on them,” Natsu growled, a sound that very closely resembled a dragon. “No matter what goal someone tries to achieve, a lacrima like this should be done by choice, and only if a person has no hesitation.”</p><p>            “And given how powerful dragon slayer lacrimas are, us obtaining them was a crisis averted,” Ultear concluded, staring down at the case. “I trust you have a secure location to hide these.”</p><p>            “Of course we do,” Cana brushed off. “We wouldn’t have started this hunt if we weren’t sure they’d be protected.”</p><p>            “Shall I take them, princess?”</p><p>            “Yes, please, Virgo,” Lucy nodded to her spirit, letting Natsu hand over the case. “You know what to do.”</p><p>            “Yes, Princess.”</p><p>            “Are you sure the Spirit World is the safest place?” Ultear questioned.</p><p>            “No,” Lucy shook her head. “As much as I trust my spirits, I wouldn’t allow such magic to stay in the Spirit World for long. We’re putting it somewhere safer. Virgo is just one of the few people who may enter the place of our choosing.”</p><p>            “And nothing against each of you but considering the amount of people who know about this place already, we’d prefer not to add to that number just yet,” Cana shrugged as Natsu sank into his chair. “We’ve locked quite a few magical items away for safe keeping in this location.”</p><p>            The members of Crime Sorcière nodded, used to the cryptic secrets of the four Masters of Fairy Tail.</p><p>            “Ultear,” Natsu spoke up. “You should sit down. You’ll wear yourself out.”</p><p>            Ultear sighed, slowly sinking onto a couch that had been left in Natsu’s office, dropping the spell that kept her young. She knew Gray wouldn’t recognize her as an old woman. At least, not right away. But she wanted to see his face, and she wanted him to see her in return. To see the woman she had become.</p><p>            “Your magic was depleting,” Natsu offered in answer. “You need to stop pushing yourself so hard.”</p><p>            “I’ll stop pushing myself the day the three of you stop blaming yourself for what happened on Tenrou.”</p><p>            Natsu let out a weak chuckle as Ultear offered him a kind smile. It had taken years for them to find a way to aid Ultear once they discovered she had been protecting them. Meredy had sensed her first, turning to Fairy Tail and begging them to prove Ultear was still with them. Once they had, Lucy had spent months research a way to bring Ultear back to them.</p><p>            This was the best they could manage.</p><p>            “We all have our guilt,” Ultear smiled at Natsu, giving his had a squeeze. “It’s made us stronger. Pushed us to extremes. And reminded us why we love our family.”</p><p>            If Natsu reached out to grab Lucy’s hand, the one with the Guild Mark, no one questioned it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Past Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The conclusion to this trilogy. The four Masters of Fairy Tail decide to bring their friends in on bits of a larger secret, mainly because those bits have to do with said friends. And then life continues on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WILL BE POSTING TWO PARTS TODAY!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Lucy, Natsu, and Happy watched eagerly from the bushes as the events played out. Of course, they had to grab several people and stop them from interfering, but neither had actually made a scene.</p><p>            It was just Cana and Gildarts.</p><p>            “I’m…you’re daughter.”</p><p>            <strong>“WHAT!?”</strong> the many people they had abducted screamed with Gildarts.</p><p>            “Which one are you?” made everyone deadpan as Gildarts freaked out. “Lettie! Heather! Marleen!”</p><p>            “EW! Just stop! If I knew you were going to be gross about this! I never would have said anything! Just forget it!”</p><p>            Before Cana could walk away, Gildarts had pulled her into a hug. “Cornelia,” he breathed. “She was the only woman I ever loved.”</p><p>            Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all let out breaths of relief as Cana fell into her father’s arms. That was a relief none of them could have predicted. Though it did seem like a pretty obvious thing considering Gildarts and his history.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>            <em>“So you found them?” </em>Jura asked through the communication lacrima.</p><p>            “Most of them,” Natsu agreed, bouncing Hiro in his lap. “There are still a few that Mystogen feared would be too difficult for their group to obtain. I’m sending you the coordinates if you want to check it out.”</p><p>            <em>“Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel as well?”</em></p><p>“Yeah, but only certain members,” Natsu sighed. “And I would prefer this information stay between you and your team. There is too much at stake for word to get out about this.”</p><p>            <em>“Agreed. These lacrima’s are dangerous. Especially with the unwanted attention they bring.”</em></p><p>Natsu growled under his breath. It had been a nightmare. That day. The day Acnologia attacked. Again. If it hadn’t been for Cana’s quick thinking…</p><p>            Natsu wasn’t going to think about that.</p><p>            “I’ve got company. I’ll have to get back to you later.”</p><p>            Natsu turned, stomping his foot on the ground, forcing Rogue from the shadows. The Shadow Dragon Slayer looked sheepish, but without regret.</p><p>            “You kids,” Natsu shook his head, swinging an arm around Rogue. “I still remember when I was this nosey.”</p><p>            “Really? You?”</p><p>            Natsu barked a laugh. “You should have seen me in my prime, kid. Being a Guild Master and having kids really changes you.”</p><p>            “Marriage doesn’t?”</p><p>            “Don’t give me that. Lucy and I were practically ghetto married when I broke that stupid love charm that creep ex of Juvia’s had her under. I honestly wouldn’t know.”</p><p>            With Hiro on his hip, and an arm around his honorary son, Natsu led them back towards the Guild Hall. He’d have to address Team Fairy Soul later, but for now, he’d distract the kids the best he could. This was one secret he wasn’t ready to share.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>            Erza watched with a steady gaze as Jellal talked to Nashi. She seemed quite excited to be talking with “Unc’ Jal”, and Jellal seemed just as happy to talk with her. It was oddly domestic, not that Erza wasn’t still tense. Then, for some reason, Jellal went absolutely red. He shook his head rapidly, whispering something to the girl that only made her giggle.</p><p>            Satisfied that Jellal meant no harm to Nashi, Erza let her gaze sweep the room. The members of Oración Seis were scattered about the Guild Hall, talking with different members. Angel, or Sorano, was Yukino’s sister, and she was gushing excitedly about something or other. Sawyer was getting introduced to Levy by Jet and Droy, while Gajeel perched an arm on her head. Richard was having a conversation with Max and Warren. Erik and Kinana proved to be the couple mentioned earlier. Macbeth seemed to get along with Macao and Wakaba, who seemed to have adopted the boy. Ultear and Gray had left at some point, deep in conversation. Juvia and Meredy were giggling in a corner.</p><p>            All was right with the world.</p><p>            “Unc’ Jal think’s you’re pretty.”</p><p>            Erza glanced down to see Nashi beaming up at her and Jellal flushing redder and redder. Erza had a slight spasm as Nashi continued to stare. Her face was probably as red as Jellal’s.</p><p>            “Erza…could we…”</p><p>            “Yes,” Erza cut off, grabbing Jellal by the wrist. “Let’s talk.”</p><p>            Nashi only giggled as Erza dragged Jellal from the Guild.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>            “The Grand Magic Games is in another three months,” Cana mentioned nonchalantly. “We need to pick our teams.”</p><p>            “Oh, yeah,” Natsu breathed. “I forgot about that. Man, I hate that they narrowed down the rules. It was more fun when we got to fight together as a Guild.”</p><p>            “Not that you ever got to fight,” Max pointed out with a snicker.</p><p>            Natsu glanced to Sting, Rogue and Yukino. The three had been a team since all of this started, and they worked well together. But it was always a hassle to pick the other two members and a sixth to work with them. Like pulling nails. Natsu hated the idea of needing to pull the three back, especially with how great they were, but with Lucy part of the Ten Wizard Saints and on the Council, that put a damper in the plans. Even Jura was restricted from participating because of this new order. Plus, she was announcing this year. Cana was always a great choice, but that still meant they needed one more member.</p><p>            “If only you guys had more time to train,” Natsu looked to the Tenrou Team. “You’d kick butt like nobody’s business.”</p><p>            “What, you’re not going to participate, Flamebrain?” Gray teased.</p><p>            “Guild Masters are forbidden from taking part,” Max pointed out with a shrug. “That’s how we managed to expose Ivan when he tried to attack us. He disguised himself as a member of his own guild. Kagura took care of that real quick.”</p><p>            “And I can’t participate because I’ve technically joined the council,” Lucy sighed. “And the King roped me into the announcing this year.”</p><p>            “Which leaves us with Cana, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino as our best wizards,” Happy declared. “But we need five wizards in total to participate. And one extra wizard in case something happens.”</p><p>            “If I may, Ms. Lucy?”</p><p>            The Tenrou Team froze.</p><p>            “IT’S THE GOAT MAN!”</p><p>            “HOW DID HE GET HERE?”</p><p>            “RUN, LU!”</p><p>            “Guys. Guys. Calm down,” Lucy chuckled nervously. “Go ahead, Capricorn.”</p><p>            <strong>“CAPRICORN?!”</strong></p><p>The goat simply adjusted his glass. “If each of your friends were to endure serious training over the next three months, I believe you may be able to raise their magical level to a degree that would work for the Games. Of course, they will not be able to pull it off here in Magnolia. They will need to travel. But if they follow a training program and trust themselves, they may just succeed in increasing their magic.”</p><p>            “It’s worth a shot,” Natsu shrugged as Lucy, Cana, and Happy glanced at him. “That is, if you guys are up for it?”</p><p>            The Tenrou Team exchanged glances.</p><p>            “I think that’s a marvelous idea,” Erza voiced for the group.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>            With the Tenrou Team preparing to head out for their “intense training”, Natsu had gathered his most trusted together. However, this was given the added members of the former Master Makarov and the rest of the Tenrou team. Lucy, Cana, and Happy were present, of course. But to the surprise of the additional members, Crime Sorcière was also part of this group. And to the further surprise, their sister Guilds also had members.</p><p>            “Chelia Blendy!” the young pink-haired girl grinned brightly. “I’m so glad to finally meet all of you. Master Natsu and Fairy Tail has such love~ for you.”</p><p>            “Sherry’s niece,” Lyon explained. “She’s got a rather powerful magic, and she’ll be quite the opponent in the Grand Magic Games.”</p><p>            “No kidding?” Gray turned to him.</p><p>            “Not at all,” Lyon chuckled. “This will be her first games, and she’s looking forward to it. You’ve already met Yuka, Toby, Sherry, and Jura. But allow me to introduce Orga Nanagear. He’ll also pose quite the challenge.”</p><p>            “Erza my love~”</p><p>            Erza let out a squeak as she ducked behind Jellal. But Lucy gave a light ‘ahem’ and Ichiya stepped back. Ichiya had learned his lesson once already. He certainly didn’t need to have it again.</p><p>            “It is wonderful to see you Fairy’s back with us,” Hibiki took over quickly. “Master Bob sends his regards, but a little something came up.”</p><p>            “You can say that again,” Eve chuckled nervously. “Some of our members may have gotten a little too excited with a certain client.”</p><p>            “We won’t ask questions,” Natsu rushed out before anyone could interrupt.</p><p>            “Now that Lamia Scale has introduced their new friends, allow us to do the same, Maaaan~!”</p><p>            “Jenny Realight,” the girl with blonde hair stepped forward. “I look forward to seeing which is the better model. Mirajane? Or me?”</p><p>            The pose Jenny struck was rather dramatic, but most of the group ignored her.</p><p>            “Rufus Lore,” the other man wearing a mask, introduced himself. “I have heard many tales of you and your guild. And the sweet memories have been those with which I dare not touch. I look forward to the happier memories you will create.”</p><p>            So they were both odd. That was slightly comforting. And not at the same time.</p><p>            “Erzie!”</p><p>            Erza whipped out from behind Jellal and caught her friend in a smooth motion. Milianna had grown rather clingy since Erza’s return, not that Erza really minded. She missed the other girl terribly, and she couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for the news of her “death” to be brought to her.</p><p>            “Hi, Jellal!” Milianna waved enthusiastically at the other.</p><p>            “It’s good to see you again, Milianna,” Jellal gave a sad smile back. “I apologize that I was away for so long.”</p><p>            “As it was for something important, I believe we can forgive you,” the voice of Kagura interrupted, placing a hand on Jellal’s shoulder. “We understand.”</p><p>            Jellal looked like he didn’t deserve comfort from either woman, much as he had during his talk with Erza. Sorano and Yukino had interfered in their kiss earlier, much to Erza’s shock and relief. But it was Yukino who later explained that Jellal was stupidly impulsive when it came to his emotions, and the members of Crime Sorcière had learned to intervene when he was being an idiot. He might have said something dumb like ‘I have a fiancée’ or something just as stupid.</p><p>            But now, Yukino was darting away from Sorano to hug a girl that stood beside Kagura.</p><p>            “Minerva Orland,” Milianna explained. “She’s the daughter of that jerk from Sabertooth who attacked Fairy Tail. We figured it was best that she not be placed into the Fairy Tail Guild after Natsu got her father arrested, so we took her in. She ended up great friends with Team Fairy Soul.”</p><p>            “Princess. It’s time.”</p><p>            Lucy turned to face Virgo, a kind smile on the Celestial Mages’ face. “Thank you, Virgo. Did you grab what you wanted.”</p><p>            “Yes, Princess. Thank you!”</p><p>            Virgo actually gave a smile before disappearing back to the spirit world.</p><p>            “What was that about, Lu?” Levy asked.</p><p>            “Oh, well, you see, Loke and the others wanted to throw you guys a party in the spirit world,” Lucy explained sheepishly. “But, well, one day in the Spirit World is three months here. So we couldn’t have that yet. Since we were planning this meeting anyways, we compromised. So, here we are.”</p><p>            The Tenrou Team stared in awe at the spread of food around the large, round table. Natsu, Lucy, Cana, and Happy instinctively went to their respective seats, and the non-Tenrou members followed, guiding the Tenrou Team to the correct seats.</p><p>            “Right,” Natsu clapped. “Let’s dig in and talk business!”</p><p>            The cheer that followed was not something the Tenrou Team expected, but they weren’t complaining.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>            Three hours later and the table was absolutely silent. The bomb Lucy and Cana had just dropped had caused quite the stir among everyone.</p><p>            “Man, guess I really am over 80 years old,” Natsu huffed bitterly, causing everyone to jolt. “No wonder I couldn’t get past Freed’s spell. I’m ancient!”</p><p>            “That’s what you’re worried about?” Gajeel demanded.</p><p>            Natsu sat back with a shrug. “We had our suspicions when we first discovered the diaries of Lucy’s mother. She was rather cryptic, but dragons were brought up a bit too much.”</p><p>            “So I assume we have our next order of business, then?” Jura eyed the four carefully.</p><p>            “Yes and no,” Lucy shrugged. “Our first order of business would be to find Anna Heartfilia, my ancestor mentioned in my mother’s book. But that isn’t a top priority right now. If she’s managed to keep a low profile for this long, she may not want to be found until the time is right. We’ll just keep an eye out.”</p><p>            “For now, it would probably be best to take a break,” Cana shrugged. “We’ve all just gone through a shock. We’re all still adjusting. Let’s just do the Games and go from there. Besides, we need to update the King soon, anyways.”</p><p>            “What do you think the king will do this time?” Minerva joked to her friends.</p><p>            “Probably something outrageous,” Sting grinned. “Like, he’s limited the access Guilds had to Crocus this year. He probably made the entire town into a stadium.”</p><p>            “That sounds like a terrible idea,” Yukino admitted sheepishly.</p><p>            “Frosch thinks so too.”</p><p>-------------------</p><p>            Later, after the Tenrou Team had said their goodbyes, a figure made its way through Magnolia. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Cana perked up instantly at the magic they felt. They waited for him to head towards the temporary training Guild before going after him.</p><p>            “Zeref!” Natsu called out.</p><p>            Zeref stood in the clearing, waiting patiently. Mavis was already with him.</p><p>            “I understand you discovered the true purpose of the Eclipse Gate.”</p><p>            The four stood tense, staring down the older Dragneel brother. Zeref was unpredictable, to say the least. It was difficult to figure out how he would react, or what part of Zeref’s twisted mind would be there to greet them. The only relief they had was Mavis, who still seemed calm.</p><p>            “The time is coming,” Zeref stated. “Acnologia will not wait much longer.”</p><p>            Natsu clenched his fists. Good. They’d be ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So...the reason I did not write the years in between is because I completely DESTROYED the cannon Fairy Tail timeline.</p><p>This timeline is a show of how things were moved about. And a list of significant events that happened with familiar events. And I was not going to rewrite all of Fairy Tail. So here you go!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I POSTED AN ACTUAL CHAPTER BEFORE THIS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>December 16<sup>th</sup> 784: </strong>
</p><p>Tenrou Island is Destroyed by Acnologia</p><p>Natsu Dragneel becomes Master of Fairy Tail</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>785:</strong>
</p><p>Master Mavis’ body is found</p><p>Bisca and Alzack get married</p><p>Yukino joins Fairy Tail and begins training with Lucy</p><p>Sting challenges Natsu to a battle and joins Fairy Tail with Lector</p><p>Rogue and Frosch are rescued and join Fairy Tail</p><p>Sabertooth is shut down</p><p>Natsu begins training Sting and Rogue</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>786:</strong>
</p><p>The very first Grand Magic Games</p><p>Ivan Dreyar is arrested</p><p>Fairy Tail makes an alliance with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Mermaid Heel</p><p>Lucy beats Jura in a fight</p><p>Fairy Tail befriends the King and Princess Hisui</p><p>Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games</p><p>Happy achieves Human-Transformation Magic</p><p>Team Fairy Soul is formed, but un-named</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>787:</strong>
</p><p>Ultear and Meredy spring Jellal and form Crime Sorcière</p><p>The Magic Council is forced to change and alter itself</p><p>Lucy and Natsu agree to a simple wedding</p><p>Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games</p><p>Asuka Connell is born</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>788:</strong>
</p><p>The Wizard Saints force Fairy Tail to do S-Class trials</p><p>Michelle is introduced in Lucy’s time of doubt</p><p>Jude Heartfilia dies</p><p>Yukino reveals the existence of Mavis to Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch</p><p>Lucy Pregnant with first child</p><p>Future Rogue comes through Eclipse Gate</p><p>Mermaid Heel wins Grand Magic Games</p><p>Lucy and Yukino’s Spirits are Eclipsed</p><p>Nashi Dragneel is born</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>789:</strong>
</p><p>Lucy begins training Hisui</p><p>A study into the Eclipse Gate begins</p><p>A traitor among the Wizard Saints is discovered</p><p>Natsu, Lucy, Cana, and Happy confront Zeref</p><p>Jellal recruits Oracion Seis for Crime Sorcière</p><p>Meredy believes Ultear is still alive and begs Fairy Tail’s aid</p><p>The King makes a deal to eventually pardon Crime Sorcière</p><p>Lucy and Natsu decide Lucy should be a Wizard Saint</p><p>Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>790:</strong>
</p><p>The Wizard Saints officially become the Magic Council</p><p>New Guild Guidelines are put in place</p><p>Fairy Tail agrees to</p><p>Crime Sorcière begins the search for Dragon Slayer Lacrimas</p><p>Lamia Scale Wins the Grand Magic Games</p><p>Hiro Dragneel is born</p><p>Lucy discovers her mother’s diary declaring the purpose of the Eclipse Gate</p><p>Cana and Lucy leave the Guild for Crocus to confirm their theory</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>791:</strong>
</p><p>Tenrou Island returns</p><p>The missing Fairy Tail members are brought home</p><p>Zeref (in a moment of clarity) warns Fairy Tail of the battles to come</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>